I Draw Strength
by Dory's human replica
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have just fallen out at Helms Deep...now they need each other more than ever! NON-SLASH!


I Draw Strength.  
  
Summary: - Fic of missing scene from Two Towers after Legolas and Aragorn have just fallen out (and there are a few added bits where they make up as well!) Disclaimer: - NOTHING IS MINE............Shame Really!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: - HELLO! This is my first Lord of the Rings Fic so I though I'd start with something relatively simple but I have some other fics up my sleeve! Anyway, enjoy and REMEMBER TO REVIEW AFTERWARDS!!!!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Legolas had watched Aragorn push his way out of the crowded room. He had attempted to follow but Gimli had held him back. "Let him go, lad, let him be."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Now, Legolas was sat on his own on the steps inside the Hornburg Courtyard. He saw Aragorn go past and felt a pang of sadness. If only he had not despaired. It had practically cost him his friendship with Aragorn. They were probably about to die in this battle and Legolas needed Aragorn with him. "You alright, laddie?" Gimli asked, sitting down beside the down-hearted elf. "Not really, no." "Haven't made up yet?" "No," Legolas' eyes felt as if they were going to overflow with all the unshed tears he had wanted to release for so long. He couldn't take it any more so he got up and left, tears beginning to make silent pathways down his cheeks.  
  
Finding a small space in the now deserted amoury, he broke down and wept for all he was worth and more. He was so absorbed in sorrow that he did not realise that Gimli had followed him to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. It was not until a comforting hand was laid on his shoulder that he acknowledged the Dwarf's presence. He bowed his head and waited until Gimli left again before reaching for a small dagger that was led on the table. He ran his finger along its sharp edge. He knew what he wanted to do but thought better of it.  
  
*  
  
"Aragorn! Get down here!" Gimli called up to his human friend. "What is it, Gimli?" Aragorn asked as he jogged down to meet the dwarf. "It's Legolas," Gimli sighed. Aragorn raised his eyebrows in a moments interest, "I found him sobbing his little pointy-eared elvish heart out. He's seriously battling with himself. He wants to apologise but fears that you might not forgive him. He cares about you, Aragorn, and would gladly die for you. You don't find friends like that, everyday!" "No............you don't," Aragorn smiled, "Thank-you Gimli, for showing me my mistake. Alas, I seem to make so many of them that I can no longer see them. But I think it would be best if you spoke to him first." "Very well," the dwarf sighed, "honestly, the things I have to do!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
Gimli couldn't find Legolas anywhere so he decided to see if he was in the room Théoden had given them for battle preparation. He had found Aragorn sorting out his armour but Legolas was nowhere to be found. Already, Gimli could smell the blood that was about to be shed that very night. "Gimli, there is chainmail for you just through there," Aragorn said, pointing into the room next door. Gimli went through and began pulling on the chainmail.  
  
Aragorn smiled, shook his head, and tied the knot in his belt. He turned to pick up his sword but, to his surprise, the handle was facing him. Aragorn looked to who was handing him the sword . Legolas. He inclined his head very slightly to the elf and Legolas broke the silence, "We have come this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."  
Aragorn's eyes brightened and he slipped into elvish, "*There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.*"  
They gripped each others shoulders when they heard a low muttering. "If we had time I'd get this adjusted!" Gimli snorted. Aragorn and Legolas looked at Gimli in question before exchanging fleeting, amused glances at each other, "it's a little tight across the chest!" Gimli finished, making it clear that it had nothing to do with his height, despite the fact it was actually too long for him.  
  
*  
  
Later on, when they where feeling more confident due to rather a lot of elves arriving, they were ready to go. But before they headed up to meet Gimli and choose their positions upon the wall, Legolas caught hold of Aragorn's shoulder and, this time, the fear was obvious in Aragorn's eyes and Legolas could see it clearly and it hurt him. "Do not show fear, mellon nin. We cannot have you show it." "But fear is all that's left, Legolas. It is in your eyes, also." "I know, for I am afraid. That is why I do not wish for you to show fear, for things must be really desperate if you are afraid. It is from you that I draw strength."  
  
The two embraced and all was forgiven, all barriers were knocked down, as they headed up to the wall together to face whatever fate awaited them............together. 


End file.
